


I don't do families

by queenbea



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbea/pseuds/queenbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh doesn't do boyfriends. And he definitely does not do boyfriend's families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't do families

_Connor doesn’t do boyfriends,_ Oliver reminds himself. _He **won’t** do boyfriends. _But for some reason he still can’t help rolling over to his side and smiling lovingly to the sweaty yet still immaculately handsome man lying down next to him.

“I know; I made your eyes water again.” Connor quips, flashing a teasing smile and a wink at his adorable not-boyfriend.

“No. Well, I mean, you did,” he reassures him as Connor raises his eyebrows in doubt, “I just wanted to ask you something… It’s not a big deal but I mean, I thought why not?” His heart is racing now. One wrong word, and bam, Connor will no doubt run out of the door, out of apartment 303 and out of his life.

Connor sits up with his legs crossed, clutching a pillow and looking equally as nervous. _Is he going to ask to be official or exclusive or something?_ He hates that he had to think about it before deciding that that is _definitely_ _not_ what he wants. At all. No, Connor would hate that. He can’t be tied down in a domestic relationship with the sweetest and warmest person in his life…

“Oliver, just spit it out.”

Oliver knows there’s still time to abort mission. But then again, they _have_ been exclusively having sex for the past four months, and they _have_ spent more time with each other than not, he was sure this would be fine…

“Ok, um, so I have a cousin, Kate, and she’s turning 18 in a few weeks. And it’s kind of a Filipino thing to have this huge formal debut party and I’m invited, obviously,… but I was wondering if you wanted to, like, come with me? As a plus one? Just as friends! Not as a date!” he adds quickly, hating how very boyfriend-y this all sounded. He looks expectantly at Connor, trying to read what the widening dark eyes and the hardened expression meant.

“Uh,” Connor can’t get his thoughts straight (a rare affair) and quickly decides that this is really, absolutely _not_ what he wants out of this relationship, “um, sure, I mean… as friends, is fine.” He says, watching a huge grin spread on Oliver’s face.

“Thanks. I’m just not very close to this side of my family and really wanted someone I can at least talk to all night.” He beams, feeling immensely relieved.

***

Connor releases a deep sigh as he watches the entire function room fill with Oliver’s aunts, uncles, cousins and other distant relations. He leans back in his chair, playing intently with his fork while wondering whether he has to meet any, or all, of them.

“I got us some drinks. There was no alcohol though, so mock tails are fine right?” Oliver bounds back to their empty table in the far back corner carrying two identical glasses, looking dashingly handsome in his fitted black suit. _Oh god what kind of eighteenth doesn’t have any alcohol?_ Connor forces a smile to his not-boyfriend while instantly regretting his decision to come. He doesn’t do boyfriends. And he _definitely_ does not do meeting families.

“Ollie…ver,” he saves himself from slipping out the endearing nickname, “your family knows that we’re just friends, right? So no-one’s gonna freak out or anything, right?”

Oliver chuckles lightly, turning his body to completely face his companion. “Don’t worry, Mr. Anti-social. I don’t even think these people remember me so they’ll probably assume you’re just another long-lost, very distant cousin or something.”

But barely after the last word left his mouth, a plump and too-happy looking woman comes strolling to their table.

“Oliver! How are you, my dear? How’s work? That IT place better be treating you well.”

Connor immediately shoots a betrayed look at Oliver, aiming a sharp kick at his leg under the table.

“Hi, Aunty!” He gets up, a little jaded from the kick, and gives her a warm hug. “I’ve been good, don’t worry about me.”

“And who’s this? Is this that handsome boyfriend of yours that your mom was telling me about?” She has that same warmth in her smile as Oliver as she faces the shocked Connor excitedly.

Oliver turns completely red in the face and the ears as he splutters out, “No! Not- he’s not my boyfriend –“ “so your boyfriend is somebody else?” –“ no, this is him. Wait, no, I mean, Mom was just exaggerating. This is Connor. We’re just friends! We don’t even like each other…” He adds lamely, though thankful that he had an excuse to stop talking as his aunt pulls his not-boyfriend into a big hug.

After she walks away, Connor slumps back down into his chair and Oliver sheepishly watches his fuming expression, half-hoping that Connor will admit that he actually enjoyed that clearly awkward encounter.

“You lied to me.”

His smile is wiped away. “I am seriously so sorry. I had no idea she was coming and I didn’t even know that my mum told her.”

“Wait, what? You told your mum that we’re boyfriends? What the hell, Oliver. I thought we were clear when we said we weren’t exclusive!” His voice is rising now and exasperated, he runs his hand through his dark wavy hair. How many times did he have to tell everyone? Connor Walsh does. Not. Do. Boyfriends.

Oliver no longer looks embarrassed and adopts a more morbid expression. “In my defence, I told her like ages ago – before I knew that you don’t do boyfriends. And, chill out, okay? It’s really not that big of a deal.” Oliver’s normally cheerful eyes narrow angrily towards his definitely not-boyfriend.

“Not a big deal?!” Connor looks absolutely livid now. He wondered for a moment whether he was mad at Oliver or whether his fear of commitment was just getting to him, compelling him to bolt to the nearest bar and latch himself onto the first guy that would have complete no-strings attached sex with him. _No, it’s definitely Oliver. I mean, come on, I’m not even that scared of commitment. But he can’t just go around telling people that I’m his… his boyfriend!_ “How is it not a big deal, Oliver?! You can’t just go behind my back telling everyone we’re together just because you have some huge puppy crush on me—“ he regrets it immediately after the words like daggers escape from his lips.

“Oliver, I’m sorry.” He says quickly, trying to reach out to his hand. But it’s too late. Oliver stands up, almost knocking over his mock tail glass and steps away from the outstretched arm.

“A puppy crush? Is that seriously what you think of me? That I-I’m so desperate to have perfect Connor Walsh as my boyfriend? That I’m literally going around telling everyone that you’re mine like some dewy-eyed schoolboy having his first crush? I know I invited you, Connor, but feel free to leave if you want.” He turns on his heels and walks swiftly away, heading for the quiet garden area outside.

Connor closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. He knows he screwed up. _But why should I care? It’s his fault_. But at the same time, he can’t shake off the guilty and ashamed feeling bubbling inside of him. He wants to run after him – to hold him in his arms and tell him he’s sorry, that he didn’t mean it, that he really _does_ want to be his boyfriend - _wait, no I do not want to be his boyfriend._ He shakes his head and downs both of their mock tails. He could leave if he wanted. Isn’t that what he wanted earlier on? But instead, he stays put, watching the door intently, waiting for any sign of Oliver’s return.

Their empty table fills up with other strangers as plus ones yet Oliver is nowhere in sight. Soon the bubbly aunt returns to their table.

“Connor? Where is Oliver? The dances are starting and he’s supposed to be there!”

“Uh, Oliver’s… not here right now. I think he went outside, I can look for him if you want?” He’s embarrassed to realise that his offer actually had nothing to do about the dances and everything to do with him finding an excuse to be with Oliver.

“No it’s too late! The dances have started and we need him now!”

Connor watches her frazzled expression as she walks away, and with a deep sigh, he calls for her to return.

“Wait, um, I could…. Fill in for Oliver, if you want. I mean, I have no idea how to dance and I know no-one here knows me… but if you need someone, I’d be happy to help.”

“Oh, Connor! Thank you so much! Don’t worry about the dancing, here follow me.”

Connor feels every pair of eyes on him as he leaves his refuge at the back corner and weaves across the tables, making his way to join a line of ten other men at the front. The birthday girl is waltzing in the middle and Connor’s stomach drops as he realises that the dances are individual.

It’s finally his turn and he slowly takes a step towards her and lets her take the lead. There is an actual spotlight on them and literally everyone in the room is watching. In between turns and sways, he tries to spot Oliver in the crowd but can’t seem to find him.  

He was the final dance and now everyone is applauding. The aunt takes the mic and introduces and thanks every person that danced with her. When it comes to his turn, she is cautious.

“And thanks to Connor… a friend of Oliver’s!”

They clap and Connor smiles. _Friends, that’s right._ So he can’t explain why he suddenly walks towards her and leans in to the mic and declares loudly, perhaps a little too loudly, that,

“Actually – I’m his boyfriend. Oliver is my boyfriend.”

There is a moment where the claps die down and murmurs start but suddenly, wolf-whistles break out and the loud clapping resumes.

After actually enjoying multiple conversations with various members of Oliver’s family, he walks back to the table and is elated to see a coy Oliver waiting for him, blushing madly with a lopsided smile.

“Hey, Ollie,” it takes a while for him to swallow his pride, “I… I am really, really sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it… I don’t know… I’m not really good with the whole boyfriend thing… so I guess I just freaked out a little.” He’s watching his feet the whole time he talks and his hands are balled up inside his pockets.

Oliver can’t help but smile. “Why do you always look like you’re in pain when you do something remotely nice?”

Connor looks up and is pulled into a close embrace by his ~~not-~~ boyfriend. With his head resting on his shoulders, he feels an inexplicable feeling of happiness.

“Come on – I’ll show you how to properly waltz.” Oliver says with a teasing grin as the two men run excitedly towards the middle of the dance floor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my American friends, I totally forgot you guys can't legally drink until 21. But it doesn't fit with the story otherwise so I just left it :D
> 
> Also this is my first fic so please any and all feedback will be much appreciated!


End file.
